Malfoy Chaos
by Bubble Gum Addict
Summary: Draco has a sister? She has a crush on one of his enemies? She's best friends with a mud blood? What will happen in this 6th year of Hogwarts? I had to change the year because I forgot that the head master died in the 6th book. LOL.
1. Chapter 1

**Long Lost Sister**

"Please I will do ANYTHING!" Pleaded Draco to his father.

"NO! The house elves can't be put in a muggle zoo's! How can you even think of that!" Mr. Malfoy Argued back.

Draco huffed at his fathers decision and dropped on the couch. The door bell rang. Draco jumped up and ran for the door. Mr. Malfoy right behind him. He scooted Draco out of the way and opened the door. A young girl around Draco's age, of 16, was standing there. She had long silvery blonde hair, like the Malfoy's, that was tied up in a black hair tie. She had headphones around her neck that were connected to a CD played in her left hand. She had on a black T-shirt that read 'GreenDay' with a red granade on it, dark green jeans, with black shoes that read 'Chuck Taylor's Converse All Stars'.

"Mr. Malfoy?" She asked in a slighty worried voice.

"Yes?" He answered back while trying to push Draco out of the way.

"...I'm...your daughter."

He stared at her in disbelief, and Draco stopped pushing and fell on the floor. They stood there in silence for a few minutes, and then Luscious waved her in quickly. He took her into the living room and looked her over. Draco stood in the doorway staring at this 'sister' of his. She did look like his family, with the slivery blond hair, thin face...wow...what if--..no...she couldn't be...she...his dad..couldn't have...

"What..you..uh...Jennine?" Luscious asked quietly.

"Dead...some muggle disease...um..Lukemia." She told him. She glanced at Draco who was now staring at herlike she was a alien from Mars. She looked back at Luscious.

"Uh-huh...and you've no other place to go?"

"No. Mom wrote this letter to you telling you all about it." She pulled a letter from her pocket and handed to him.

He read:

_Dear Luscious,_

_I know that we said we would never speak to one another again but I need a favor. I want you to take care of Kara. I know its a short notice but I am dying of a disease called Lukemia. Please do this for me._

_She has been attending Beauxbatons for the past 5 years. I have sent a letter to the Head Mistress, Madame Maxime, informing her that Kara would not be attending Beauxbatons anymore. I also wrote a letter to Albus Dumbledore telling him that Kara would be attending Hogwarts if you let her stay, which I hope you will. _

_Also, I would ask you to keep her over the summer and buy her school supplies and robes. I believe you can do that for your own daughter, right?_

_And, I wanted to explain why I left. A rich life just wasn't what I was used to...I was weak and I didn't know how much you were there to help. Now I do, so I am asking for it. Please help me._

_For my last favor I would like you to tell Draco about his mother. I want him to know that I love him very much and it was better of me to leave him with you._

_Do these things for me, please. Thank you so much._

_Love,_

_Jennine Malfoy_

Luscious dropped the letter and began to cry. Draco almost collapsed, he had never seen his father cry. Kara began to back away, not knowing whatto do.

Luscious slowly looked up at her and looked deep in her bright blue eyes.

"Draco send in an elf to take Kara to a spare bedroom."

Draco ran and got an elf. He did NOT want to go back into the living room. So he went into the kitchen. He stood there for a while and then got a glass of water. When he turned around he dropped the glass.

"OH MY GOD!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that. When you left to get an elf, you didn't come back. So I was looking for you. I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Kara Malfoy."

Draco stared...He didn't know what to say. He was happy he had a sister but angry. Why didn't his father tell him?

"I didn't know I had a brother until Mom told me at the 'Muggle-Factory'..." She said.

"That what?"

"Oh sorry...haha...I meant hospital." She blushed.

Draco laughed. Then there was silence. Kara looked around the kitchen.

"Do you spend a lot of time in here?" She asked.

"Pssh...No. I've only been in here like...twice."

"Oh I see."

"What is your accent?"

"American, why?"

"You lived in America? Where?"

"New York City, New York." She looked at him. He was frowning.

"Stupid muggles...A lot of them live in New York. Goyle and his family went on vacation there."

"Yes theres lots of muggles...thats why Mom couldn't heal herself at the hospital. And who is Goyle?"

"He's my friend. I met him at hogwarts 6 years ago. Along with Potter and his stupid friends."

"Potter? Harry Potter? Wow...He won the Tri Wizard Cup didn't he? I don't really think he met the Dark Lord. I think it was all a publicity stunt. He probably killed Cedric himself.." She began to trail off in her opinion.

Draco looked at her.

"Man, I know we are going to get along well." He laughed. She smiled. They began to tell all about there life and going to a school of witchcraft and wizardry. They had a couple of great laughs at each others stories.

About an hour later they stopped talking and wondered if this was all a dream. They were interrupted by Mr. Malfoy walking in. To Draco's thankfulness he had stopped crying and looked normal again.

He set a couple of letters on the counter.

"You two look so much alike..." He mentioned quietly. He cleared his throat.

"Here are your letters from Hogwarts. And Kara, Dumbledore had put you in Slytherin with Draco. We all will be going to Diagon Alley tomarrow. Now up to bed, we will be leaving quite early." He said in a cear voice.

Draco and Kara groaned at the same time, then they stopped, looked at each other and laughed. They grabbed their letters and raced to their rooms. Somehow Kara won. Kara noticed her room was right next to Draco's. 'COOL!' She thought. They said their goodnights and went to bed, not knowing who they will be meeting at Diagon Alley tomarrow...

Yeah I'm not a very good writer but this is it! lol PLEASE R & R! THANKS!

-Amber


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HERMOINE GRANGER, GOYLE, CRABBE, DRACO MALFOY, OR LUCIUS MALFOY. ALSO, I DONT OWN THAT PEICE OF BASKETCASE BY GREENDAY!!!!

just wanted to let you know that. please read and enjoy. and review! if you like this chappie, gimme idea of what should happen on the trainnnnnnnn!!!!! i get writers block a lot so, readers will prolly be writing most of this story. lol. thanks. REVIEW!

**Diagon Alley**

A blood curdling scream echoed through the Malfoy Mansion. Draco jumped out of bed and went next door to Kara's room. He was quickly joined by his father.

"Whats going on?!" He bellowed as he opened the door. She had one of the Elves by the neck, screaming into his big floppy ears.

"How dare you even touch my stuff, you little weasel! I'm gonne rip your ears off and feed them to a Horntail if you don't give them back!" She yelled.

"You are not a master, shiny belongs to Zahnee now! Mine! MINE!" The elf managed to choke out.

"Zahnee, give it back." Lucius said calmly. "And Kara, please release him."

"Not until he gives it back," she growled. Lucius stepped forward. The little elf trembled and reached into his little burlap sack tunic and dug out a circular disc and handed it to Kara. She immediatly dropped him and looked the disc over. The elf slipped out quickly but not too soon enough to get a smack on the back of the head by Lucius.

"What is that?" Draco asked as he stepped forward. "This is a CD. It plays music when its in a CD player. Its a muggle device." Kara said as she put the CD in the player. Draco flinched as a blast of hard music filled the silent air. '_Do you have the time to listen to me whine about nothin and everything all at once!?'_

"What the bloody hell?! where is that coming from!? Are there little people in it?!" Kara laughed, "No, the music is recorded onto it. Its complicated. You wouldn't understand." "What wouldn't I understand? Huh? What?! Are you calling me dumb? Or saying you smarter than me? STOP PUSHING ME OUT THE DOOR! WHAT WON'T I UNDERSTAND?!?!?!?!" Draco managed to yell as he was pushed out of the room. He sighed frustradedly. He just realized Lucius was still there. He looked at him and he had that weird look. "Your not gonna start to cry again, are you?" Draco remarked as he walked to his room.

* * *

Ariving at Diagon Alley, Draco immediatly started looking around for Crabbe and Goyle. "Draco, be so kind and take your..(pause)..Take Kara along with you and your friends. I need a drink." Lucius gave them each some money and wandered off.

"He looked quite pale, do think hes sick?" Kara asked looking at where Lucuis had went off to. "No way, he never gets ill." Draco said doubtfully. "You don't have to stick around, I can find my way..." Kara said when she saw Draco checking out some girls at the broom shop. He nodded and went off.

Kara shook her head and headed to get some new robes, books and whatever else she needed.

After collecting everything she needed except her animal, she decided to get something to eat. She found a small ice cream shop, got a chocolate shake and sat at and empty table outside. She bgan flipping through 'Magical Creatures II' as she sipped her shake.

Draco and his boys were wandering around after getting everything they needed. Draco and Crabbe stopped when they realized that one of their members was gone. "Wheres Goyle?" Draco snapped. Crabbe shrugged dumbly. They retraced their steps and found Goyle outside the ice cream shop. "Stupid lug stpped for ice cream?! I thought we were going to steal pastries from the candy store!" Draco said as he watched Goyle. He noticed that Goyle was talking to someone, and by the look of their legs, its was a girl. Draco watched as Goyle said something stupid and got a face full of chocolate ice cream. Draco smirked evilly as Goyle stumbled over.

"Wow..." He managed. He licked some ice cream off his lips. "She was a fiesty one."

"What did you say?" Draco asked. "Well, she was reading a Magical Creatures book so...I kinda..said that I wouldn't mind showing her magical creature behind the ice cream shop." Draco burst into laughter, he was laughing so hard he almost fell over. Goyle grabbed some napkins and cleaned himself off as he waited for the laughter to die down.

"Oh man, you need to come up with some better pick up lines, man..." Draco said as he shook his head. " So, who is she?"

"She said her name was...uhm...Karen...or...Kathleen...or..OH! Kara. Thats it." Goyle said. Draco face suddenly went stone cold. His fist flew into Goyles arm. "You big brute! You can't flirt with her!" Draco yelled. "Why not? Did you call dibs or something?!" Goyle said as he rubbed his arm. "Just stay away from her, alright?" "OKAY! but why?" Goyle asked. Draco glared heavily into Goyles eyes.

"Because! Shes my sister!"

* * *

"Hey! Do you mind if I sit here? All the other tables are full." A brown haired firl asked. "No, go ahead," Kara said looking up from her book. The gril sat down with a pumkin pastie. "My names Hermoine. I don't think I've seen you before. Visiting family?"

"My names Kara and no I'm tasferring to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons." She answered.

"Really!? Is that allowed? In the whole 5 years I've been here I've never seen someone tranfer. Do you have to start in year one or can you pick up in 6th year?"

"I'm starting in the 6th year. I have it all straightened out with the Headmaster."

"Thats cool. Do you know what house your in?"

"Yeah, I'm in Slytherin."

"Oh dear. I'm in gryfindor. Our houses are like mortal enemies." Hermoine said.

"Oh...that doean't have to effect us being new friends, does it?" Kara asked wearily.

"I hope not! But a lot of people would despise us for beings friends!"

"Well, they will just have to get used to it, won't they?" Kara smiled. Hermoine nodded and took a bite of her pastie. Kara told her about her recent issue with a guy named Goyle, this made Hermoine choke with laughter.

"Hey, I need to get an owl, want to come with me?" Hermoine agreed, and soon they were looking for an owl. Kara fell inlove with a deep midnight black screech owl with big yellow eyes that seemed to glow. She bought it and a couple of other very...nessasary things like a pink and gray hairless sphynx, and a big black rat. She named all three right there in the store, Owl: Crispin, Cat: Toby, and the rat: Dinner.

"I couldn't help myself! They're all SOOOO CUTE!" Kara whined to Hermoine. They stepped outside and bumped into Draco and his crew. "Ah...The mud blood...haven't you DIED by now?" Draco said slyly. He got silent high fives from Crabbe and Goyle.

"Excuse me?!" Kara said loudly, "You can't just talk to her like that! How dare you EVEN..." Hermoine stopped her. "Its ok. I'm used to it by now. I've had to deal with its for 5 years."

"DRACO MALFOY! How could you torture this poor girl for 5 years?! Just because her parents are non magical doesn't mean she is less of a witch! What if it was you!? would you like to be made fun of!? HUH!?" She didn't wait for an answer, "YEAH! thats what I thought!" She said angrily. He huffed at her.

"You shouldn't be hanging out with Potters wittle girlfriend, SIS!" Hermoine froze...Kara Froze...Wide eyed, they turned and look at each other.

"YOUR HIS SISTER?!" Hermoine screeched. "YOUR POTTERS FRIEND?!" Kara screamed. Hermoine looked at her in disbelief and stormed off. Kara turned to draco with an agry glare. His insides shrank. "Better to find out now than later, right? ...RIGHT?!" Draco said in a small voice. He's only known this girl for a little over 24 hours and he was already afraid of her.

Kara took a deep breath. "You had to go ruin my first friendship, didn't ya? Ugh whatever. I'm ok. I'm not mad. I won't kill you this time. But if it happens again, you will be dead in a matter of a fifth of a second. Agreed?" Kara turned from her darklyness to an evil smile. Draco didn't hear what she said, he just nodded. Soon everything began to calm down. And Draco got the courage to talk again and wanted to break this akward silence.

"Well, this is Crabbe, and this is Goyle. My long time friends." Crabbe waved and Goyle stuck out his hand. Kara took it, sending goosebumps up his arm.

"I don't believe we've met before," She said sarcastically, "but I think you did meet my milkshake..."


End file.
